Greaser Penguin
Greaser Penguins (Callidus valdecatapult, latin for "Clever greaseball"), also known as Greasers, is a group of penguin which shares the same genus as the Dorkugese. A Penguin that originated in the 1950s. The subspecies' origins were not natural; the Time Agency was conducting a experiment on a Dorkugese Penguin and a Geeco-Dorkugese, to see if the Geeco-Dorkugese would turn into a full Dorkugese Penguin. However, some DNA from the Dorkugese Penguin spilt into the mixture, along with other items. It got worse when the mixture was put in a lorry, and taken to a stall. The mixture fell out, and PogoPunk was passing. He spilt some paint on the mixture, and made the mixture big. A motorbike then crashed into it, but the driver wasn't hurt. The Time Agency went to look for it, but there was a mistake, and the mixture was sent fifty years back. A Penguin found it, and took a sip. It tasted nice, and he decided to sell it as a drink. It was very popular with the lower classes and the poorer penguins. However, after a few days, everyone started acted weird. They found that they were getting into new fashions and culture, such as liking motorbikes. And thus, the Greaser Penguin race started. History As we explained above, the race was created by something so complicated that we need a nerd to explain. They began to start wearing diferent clothes, such as Rocker jackets, Motorbike boots, grey or black Cabretta leather jackets (this could go on for ages; see this for more infomation about Greaser clothing.) Another strange thing was the hair. They wanted the hair to look good (Greaser Penguins sound more human then Penguin.) They used hair wax, hair gel, creams, and tonics, along with other strange stuff. At the time of Olde Antarctica, this was considered "nice" and "cool". They soon became popular. Motorbikes also became popular with Greasers, and these were used as transport. However, around the 1980s, the race was declining, probaly because of Colonial Antarctica, who banned Greasers, as they were "anti-social". They were some of the Rebels fighting against Colonial Antarctica. When the Dorkugese left for Dorkgal, the Greasers followed, and some were blinded when they touched Dorkugal. They made some sunglasses to counter this, using a Jerk design with a Greaser touch. Involvment Most Greasers live in Dorkugal's territories, such as There arch enemy is the Prepguins, as the Greasers are lower class and poor, and the Preppies are upper class and rich. For this reason, the Greasers hate Poshia but love Macradonia. Some Greasers bully the Dorkugese. Greasers are known to brawl, not fight. They have no clue that the phrase is synonymous. Trivia * Some nerds don't like them. * Jerks may bully them from time to time, but this is rare. :* The Jocks don't bother with the Greasers. ::* However, a female Jock called Mandy fancies a Greaser, Johnny, but Johnny dates a girl called Lola. This started a feud between Mandy and Lola. See Also *Penguin *Dorkugese *Dorkugal category:creatures Category:Penguins